Sufrimiento material
by Rose of Dark
Summary: Una serie de one-shots sobre el sufrimiento de Aoko y Ran, basándose en objetos como ejemplo de su dolor.
1. Tristeza helada

**_Disclaimer:_**Los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen

* * *

Siempre lo observe, aunque siempre le decía que era un tonto, siempre estuve enamorada de el. Aunque fuera un tonto y un pervertido, me ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Un día fuimos a esquiar, yo nunca fui buena en eso, pero el lo hacía tan bien que parecía que lo había echo toda la vida. Iba a ser un torneo, pero de seguro el no quisiera estar con una chica que patina tan mal como yo, así que decidí hacer pareja con Fujie-san, el era buena persona pera era muy tímida y como yo, es un asco patinando. En ese tiempo, me puse a practicar lejos de los demás, cuando regrese, lo vi ahí, estaba feliz de verlo y me dirigí a el para hablarle, hasta que lo vi con Akako, una chica a la cual todos los chicos admiraban.

Nunca imagine que lo haría, nunca imagine que la fuera a besar. En ese momento sentí un dolor en el pecho. Salí corriendo de ahí tratando de escapar de la realidad, me metí a un gran bosque, pero el mundo estaba en mi contra y comenzó a nevar. Sin darme cuenta pise algo que resulto ser un acantilado, caí y creo que me fracture el brazo izquierdo. El frío sólo crecía, sentía como sí mi cuerpo se vaciará completamente, mis labios estaban temblando al igual que mis piernas.

Con mis últimas energías lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, tratando de buscar algo de amor en toda esta tristeza helada. Porque así resulté ser, una tristeza helada, un corazón que sólo necesitaba una llama para mantenerse caliente, pero después de tanto tiempo eh descubierto que esa llama era una mentira. Sólo me queda llorar, tratando de deshacer este hielo en mi corazón, sacar gota por gota para encontrar algo de felicidad.

En ese momento me acorde de lo que acababa de ver, quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo. Ya que no puedo dejar de amarte por más que lo intente.

Poco a poco siento como mi corazón deja de latir, lo último que pido es ver tu figura otra vez, oír tu voz, o ver tus ojos. Pero nunca llegaste, ahora sólo puedo morir, el frío ya congelo mi sangre, con mi último aliento solo puedo decir "Kaito". Así es, yo amaba al idiota de mi amigo, pero fue inevitable, así como fue inevitable descubrir esta tristeza helada, así como fue inevitable que vaya a morir, ahora sólo puedo aceptar el destino y morir en la soledad. Pero con el simple recuerdo de tu sonrisa, algún día derretiré este hielo, aunque este muerta, prometo volver, sólo para verte otra vez.

Talvez cuando vuelva tu ni te acuerdes de mi, puede que en ese momento ya tengas una familia y seas feliz. Pero aún así volveré, sólo para pedirte gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Volví a la realidad cuando sentía como mi cuerpo se empezaba a enterrar en la nieve, creo que nadie se dará cuente que eh muerto de frío hasta dentro de un periodo.

Me sorprende que seguí viva hasta ese momento, tratando de no pensar en el frío y el golpe de la caída. Intente pararme. Mi brazo me dolió horrible es es momento, mis piernas estaban rasgadas, y mi cuerpo era un hielo.

Sabrá dios como logre pararme, tambaleando, pero lo logre. Camine lentamente hacia algún lugar, no sabía adónde ir ya que había caído de un acantilado, sólo podía caminar.

Mis cabellos poco a poco se congelaron hasta tener hielo en los puntas de estos, mis labios habían perdido su color rojo habitual, y mi piel ahora era tan blanca que podrían confundirme con la misma nieve. Lo único que se veía de mi era mi cuerpo temblando por el frío.

En el largo camino que recorrí fui recordando todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, desde niños hasta ahora, recordé ese horrible momento que acababa de presenciar. Después de quién sabe cuanto tiempo, caí rendida en el frío pisó, mi vista se fue nublando hasta que poco a poco perdí el conocimiento.

Ahora sólo soy un alma, una alma vagando entre este bosque esperando a que mi amado vuelva un día a buscarme, sigo esperándolo aquí, a lado de mi cadáver, un cuerpo que se ah vuelto blanco como la nieve, tan claro que podría creerse que fue albino. No me separo de este cuerpo porque siento que cuando me aleje de el, tu llegaras, y en ese momento quiero preguntarte "¿Alguna vez me amaste?".

* * *

**_Tituló:_** Tristeza Helada

**_Personaje:_** Aoko

**_Objeto:_** Nieve

* * *

Sólo para aclarar NO ODIO A ESTA PAREJA. La amo A decir verdad, pero lo que le pasa a Aoko me hace pensar muchas cosas, y no quiero quedarme con el dolor escondido mejor me desahogo escribiendo. Y se que no eh acabado mis otras historias pero lo intento. Se me corta la imaginación. Espero que tengan un buen día ^-^


	2. Mentiras asesinas

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen

* * *

Cuando era niña, vivía muy feliz, con mi padre y madre a mi lado, nada faltaba. Éramos felices juntos. Hasta qué un día, mis padres se empezaron a pelear, no entendía sus razones, esa vez quise interponerme en su disputa, me acerque y les grite que pararan, la única respuesta que recibí fue...  
-Cállate! No ves que tu nunca entenderías estas cosas! Sólo eres una niña tonta!-  
Mentiroso, mi padre decía que me amaba, pero en realidad el nunca me amo, si lo hubiera echo, ahora no estaría aquí.  
Luego de eso todo mi amor iba dirigido a mi madre, pero ella también resulto ser una mentirosa, también me había dicho que me amaba, pero no lo suficiente. Me abandono cuando sólo tenía 5 años, me veían cara de tonta y creyeron que no me fijaría en esos detalles, que equivocados estaban. Cuando mis papas se divorciaron, algo cambio en mi, fue mi corazón.  
Desde ese momento mi corazón se volvió un cristal, que no importa cuanta alegría recibe, esta me traspasa y como la luz a la ventana. Pero refleja, toda la alegría que recibo la doy, hasta que me quedo en nada. Pero eso no es lo malo, el problema es que cual cristal, se puede romper, cualquier movimiento brusco lo rompe, cualquier herida grave lo destroza, me destroza.  
En el momento que mi madre partió, creí que mi vida no tenía sentido, no confiaba en nadie. Pero, el llego, mi amigo de la infancia llego, me abrazo y me susurro al oído  
-Todo estará bien, ya verás que vuelve, confía en mi-  
Honestamente no estaba muy feliz porque volviera, después de todo porque quería la compañía de una mentirosa, sino fue porque, por ese momento, mi corazón se quedo con esa felicidad, como un cristal a los rayos del sol que queda caliente y cuando lo tocas te quemas, ese calor quedo en mi. Entonces decidí, que el sería la única persona en la cual podría confiar.  
Con el tiempo, me fui enamorando de el, fue inevitable. Cuando cumplí 9 años, m regalo un peluche de una foca bebe, era hermosa, cuando me sentía triste la miraba a los ojos, y me daba cuenta que podía confiar en alguien.  
Un día el desapareció, o eso quiso hacerme creer, fingió que no se que el esta a mi lado como un niño de 7 años, pero si que lo se, mentiroso.  
Dure mucho tiempo convenciéndome de que el no podía ser ese niño, no porque no creyera posible que se encogiera, sino porque no quiero creer que la única persona en la que confiaba, me traicionara como todos los demás.  
Espere día y noche, a que se atreviera a decirme la verdad, nunca paso nada.  
Parece que nunca podré ser feliz en mi vida, sonrisas falsas, ya son algo normal en mi vida, algo cotidiano desde hace tiempo.  
Hace una semana que no lo e visto en su forma de niño, creo que finalmente se hartó de mi, mi padre últimamente se ve muy seguido con una mujer, se a vuelto a enamorar después de todo, bien por él. Tampoco veo muy seguido a Sonoko desde que se hizo novia de Makoto. En total, me doy cuenta que ahora nadie me necesita, lo que me a ayudado a tomar mi decisión.  
Tome el peluche que él me había regalado cuando era niña, y me dirigí a un parque muy viejo, en el cual ya nadie iba, había sido olvidado por todos. Todos excepto por mi, este lugar esta tan alejado de la ciudad que los niños dejaron de venir para no tener que caminar tanto. Yo venía aquí cuando era niña, junto con él, aquí se pasaron los mejores recuerdos que tengo.  
Simplemente me recosté en el suave pasto junto a un gran árbol de cerezo, y fue como si me relajara por primera vez en la vida, sonreí.  
Poco a poco me que dormida, con mi peluche en brazos, y en una mano una carta.  
Aún sigo aquí dormida, recordando los momentos felices de mi vida, estaba en paz, porque sabia que aquí, nunca me volverían a lastimar.  
Lo que venía en la carta era lo siguiente:

"Si lees esto es porque alguna vez te preocupaste por mi, pero lo cierto es que yo nunca debí existir, aunque no hubiera nacido, todos serían felices y no habrían problemas. Todos serán feliz sin mi, yo sólo e sido un estorbo que te impedía a avanzar, pero ya me quite del camino, vive tu vida que serás feliz en ella. Lo cierto es que no quería la muerte, me han asesinado, y ese asesinó todo el tiempo fue... las mentiras que me rodeaban.  
Con cariño,  
Ran Mouri"

* * *

**_Título:_** Mentiras asesinas  
**_Personaje:_** Ran  
**_Objeto:_** Fotos

* * *

Me siento mal y culpable, todo es su culpa. Me hacen escribir historias asi. Pobre Shinichi, se dieron cuenta que cada vez que Ran decía "él" se refería a Shinichi, si no se dieron cuenta tendrán que acompañarme a ver a mi psicologa.

* * *

**Doquier-san: **Gracias por tu review, fue eso lo que me basto para continuar la historia, sino ni la toco, sólo necesito que alguien deje un review en mis historias para continuarlas, me hacen sentir especial. Espero que disfrutes más de estos one-shots, porque a decir verdad yo los disfruto, pero también me pongo a llorar mientras escribo.

* * *

Hasta la próxima que me digne a escribir otro cap o otro fanfic


End file.
